


HT!Sans Ruins Everything

by YetAnother



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: The Horrortale brothers end up jumping into the Undertale universe. HT!Sans is kind of an asshole. Papyrus likes that, though.





	HT!Sans Ruins Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got the idea for this because I was tired of people making HT!Papyrus attractive. I kind of see him as an absolute monster. Also, I just like the idea of size queen Papyrus. This is my first completed fic to be posted on the internet. Stars help me.

"MORE, MORE, BROTHER!" Papyrus begs, his long legs wrapped around his brother's hips, pulling him in.

Sans is panting, sweating like crazy as he pounds into his younger brother. At the request he pounds into Papyrus even harder, the sound of their bones clacking together ringing throughout the house. He's not sure how much longer he can keep this up.

About a year ago, he was fucking his hand, wishing with all his soul that one day it might be his little brother. Now he's fucking his younger brother, hoping with all his soul that they'll both cum soon so he can go lay down. He's tired and sore, and to be honest, he's not sure if he'll be able to cum a third time today.

If he can at least get Papyrus to cum... Surely his brother wouldn't feel offended if he didn't finish.

He wraps a hand around his brother's cock, jerking it as quick and hard as he can. It's not in time, Sans doesn't have the kind of coordination or sexual experience to do anything fancy, but it's good, if Papyrus's moans are anything to go by.

"HARDER, FASTER, MORE, MORE, MORE!" Papyrus screams, using his legs to squeeze Sans against himself so hard it hurts. Sans groans in discomfort, but Papyrus can't hear it over his own screams.

Sans never expected his innocent little brother to be such a pervert. Papyrus had been a virgin, new to all the ideas and ways of sex. Sure, Sans had been too, but he thought he was a perv with all the kinky fantasies he had and porn he watched.

Man, slow and sweet vanilla sex once a week sure was looking good now.

Papyrus still hasn't come – 'it's because this our _third fucking time_ in a row', Sans thinks – and Sans is at a loss. He can't keep this up. He's slowing down, he's exhausted.

'quick,' he thinks, 'do something kinky. any kink, c'mon.'

"you're such a good boy." Sans says, his voice rough from the exertion. "such a good little brother."

It works, because Papyrus is cumming, groaning in pleasure from the sweet words. Sans should've guessed a praise kink for his little brother, what with how he was constantly looking to receive positive affirmations.

Sans keeps pushing into Papyrus until his little brother is done cumming, pulling out as soon as Papyrus's legs relax. He doesn't even need to banish his dick, it leaves on its own.

Papyrus is laying on the floor, panting. Sans lies down to join him, just as out of breath.

"YOU DIDN'T CUM." Papyrus states, looking at Sans with worry and self-doubt. "DID I... DID I NOT FEEL GOOD?"

Sans is too tired for this. "no, no pap. it ain't you, it's just that... ya know, we've had sex at least once a day each day this week, and twice today already... i just, ya know... i can't keep up that kind of pace. it's really tiring for me."

"I CAN GET ON TOP, IF YOU'D LIKE!" Papyrus exclaims, already rolling to move on top of Sans. "WHERE, UM, WHERE IS IT?"

"no, paps. it's gone, it's done, i'm done." Sans is surprised at Pap's willingness to keep going after his third orgasm. Surprised and mildly terrified. "i just can't cum three times in one day, and if i'm being honest... my dick is really sore. i'm not even sure if i'll be able to get it up for like... a week, maybe?"

There's a look of hurt and disappointment on Papyrus's face as he slips back to the ground, and Sans feels like a real jackass. If only he weren't such a fat, lazy slob he could better take care of his little brother.

"OH, WELL... I'M SORRY, I GUESS. I JUST REMEMBER WHEN WE FIRST GOT TOGETHER YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME, I THOUGHT YOU'D ENJOY ALL THIS." Papyrus says, and he's right.

Sans was the uncontrollable pervert in the beginning. Groping his little brother in public, sneaking into his room at night, turning normal cuddling sessions on the couch into a frottage fest.

Then they finally had anal sex, and the tables had turned so hard that Sans can't remember the last time he initiated sex. Papyrus couldn't get enough of being filled with Sans's huge cock and pounced on his brother any moment he felt they had the time.

"heh, i guess i was sort of a perv, but, paps, this is just a little much. give me some time to recuperate, and we can try to find a pace that's better suited to us. in the meantime we can always cuddle." Sans cuddles into Papyrus's side as he says so.

Papyrus wraps his arms around Sans, sighing. "IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD."

"yeah, but too much of a good thing, pap." Sans's eyes are closing, he's falling asleep.

Papyrus sighs again, and it's the last sound that Sans hears before he falls asleep.

It's almost been a week, and Sans still can't summon his dick. It hurts just to try. He's been trying, or, rather, Papyrus has been groping him to try and get him hard. It's just not working.

The break is honestly a relief for him. A few hand jobs, a blow job or two, that's simple enough. He's good at that. He enjoys it, really.

It's not enough for Papyrus.

Papyrus is currently whining and groping him, begging for a good dicking, when they hear a sudden loud noise come from their basement.

"the machine!" Sans exclaims before he rushes outside, Papyrus hot on his heels, concerned about the broken machine hidden below their house. If it had started up on it's own, it might grow out of control, and then...

He slams open the door. Both he and Papyrus start screaming.

There's two deformed monsters at the bottom of the staircase, both hunched and retching from their rough journey.

They look just like them, except...

Huge. And broken.

The pair downstairs manage to gather their wits and stare wide-eyed at the still screaming brothers at the top of the stairs. "holy shit... it worked!" The broken Sans cheers. "look, it's us!" His voice is slightly deeper than Sans's.

The brothers atop the stairs stop screaming, realization dawning on them that, yes, those two skeletons downstairs _are_ them. Though, definitely not how they want to see themselves.

The broken Papyrus startes directly into the eyes of his counterpart. "WOWIE, I... I HADN'T REALIZED I HAD CHANGED THIS MUCH. LOOK HOW... DIFFERENT I USED TO LOOK." There is a horrible raspy gurgle to this new Papyrus's voice, as though his vocal chords had grown rust and there was a thick liquid permanently situated in his throat.

"i'm still pretty much the same; just the crack in my skull is literal now. i was so small, though." The broken Sans scratches at the edge of the hole in his head.

The Sans at the top of the stairs finally gathers himself enough to say something. "you're... us? but from the future? is this... oh stars, is this what we're going to become?" He grips Papyrus's hand tight. He can't even bear to look at the awful second version of his little brother. The misaligned teeth, the dead, sunken eyes, the clawed hands. It was all too much. His own duplicate was much easier to deal with, just a broken skull and red eyes that shined with malice.

"hopefully not." The second Sans replies. "we might be your future, i'm not sure. i just set the machine to jump ship, and this is where we ended up. you could just be an alternate universe. we should chat a little, see if our lives match up." His eyes slip to their conjoined hands. "or maybe we don't have to."

"ARE THEY NOT US, BROTHER?" The second Papyrus questions.

"they're alternates of us. we didn't time travel, we jumped universe. look." He points out their hands. "we weren't together back then."

Sans immediately lets go of his brother's hand, afraid of their secret getting out. Incest wasn't exactly smiled upon in any society. Then the gears turn in his head. "back then? you guys are... uh, y'know?"

"fucking."

"SANS!" The second Papyrus scolds.

"heh, sorry." The second Sans says. "yeah, it's a recent change. couple months ago, about the same time i also finally tried eating my brother's, erm, 'cooking'. it renewed the fire in me to fix that machine, and now we're here."

"amazing. maybe you could show me what you did. i've been trying to get that damn thing up and running for years." Sans finally walks down the stairs to shake hands with his counterpart, his eyes still avoiding the disturbing Papyrus. He looks back up at his own brother. "paps, you haven't said a word since we got here, it ain't like you. come on down, say hi to... ourselves?"

Papyrus has the most bewildering expression he's ever seen on his brother. He looks deeply terrified, which makes sense, but also faintly aroused. There's a tint of blush on his cheeks that won't go away even as he slowly decends the stairs to shake his other self's hand.

Though Sans supposes that Papyrus was aroused before they got here.

After shaking his own hand, Papyrus goes to shake the second Sans's hand, gasping slightly as the large Sans's hand completely engulfs his own. "WOWIE, YOU GUYS ARE SO... BIG."

"NYEH HEH HEH, WE HAVE TO BE." The second Papyrus explains. "WHERE WE COME FROM IS DANGEROUS, AND THE BIGGER YOU ARE, THE BETTER OFF YOU ARE."

"yup, we're bigger in every way possible." There's a hint of innuendo in the second Sans's voice. That doesn't bother Sans, what does bother him is the way this new Sans is looking his brother up and down, admiring Papyrus's frame.

Papyrus pauses, before laughing haltingly. His eyes are drawn to the bigger Sans, eyeing his ragged shorts before looking away shyly.

Sans's view of their interaction is cut short by a large gloved hand coming into his vision. Sharp tips of bony fingers are poking out the ends of the second Papyrus's gloves, stained red from... Sans doesn't really know.

He doesn't want to know.

"IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU, SANS." This new Papyrus says, shoving his hand into Sans's and grabbing it to shake it. "I HOPE WE DID NOT INTERRUPT ANYTHING WITH OUR SUDDEN APPEARANCE. I HATE COMING OVER UNANNOUNCED." His voice carries a sweetness that calms Sans, and soon he's shaking back.

"nah, nah." Sans says, looking up at second Papyrus's face and feeling his stomach drop again. "it's all good. i understand, you can't really announce this kind of thing. so, uh..." He looks over at his own brother and the other Sans and sees them lost in their own private conversation. "what are you guys planning to do now?"

"I'M NOT REALLY SURE. THIS WAS ALL SANS'S IDEA. I WAS MOSTLY HAPPY IN OUR WORLD." He pauses for just a few seconds. "THOUGH, I DO ADMIT I PREFERRED IT WHEN OUR WORLD WAS IN THE SAME STATE AS YOURS. I GUESS WE JUST... LIVE LIFE. AS WE DID BACK THEN."

"live life, eh? i suppose that sounds good. you guys could probably stay here a while as you adjust, maybe tell me all about that world you came from. i have to admit, i'm interested."

"OH REALLY, SANS?" Comes two incredibly similar voices. Both Papyruses are looking at Sans with big smiles and hopeful eyes. The other Sans, too, is grinning.

"that's a real nice offer, little guy." The second Sans says, stepping over to stand in front of his counterpart. "me and paps would love to stay here. we could get to know ya, eat some real food, live in peace. sounds good." He scratches at his chin thoughtfully. "you probably don't want to hear about our universe, it's not a, uh, happy place."

"well, big guy," Sans lightly elbows the larger Sans's gut, "i wasn't expecting a happy story for you to tell me as you tucked me in at night."

"you just want information to _tuck_ away for later, huh?" The Sanses share a chuckle. "i suppose it'd only be right since we're under your roof. so, why don't you give us the grand tour?"

"welcome to the living room." Sans announces as he leads the alternate pair into his home. "you may recognize that couch from your own home and the dump where we got it."

"it's looking familiar _sofa_ r." The second Sans jokes, giving the couch a relaxed pat.

"YOUR HOUSE IS SO CLEAN!" The second Papyrus says, awe and respect in his voice.

Papyrus looks to his double to thank him, but immediately looks away, discomfort on his features. "THANKS, I CLEAN IT DAILY."

"I CLEANED OUR HOUSE DAILY TOO, BUT..." The second Papyrus taps his claws against the couch thoughtfully. "IT SEEMED LIKE EVERYTHING WE OWNED WAS TINTED RED AND I COULD NEVER GET IT OUT." He pulls his hand away and wanders to the kitchen. "I'D BE HAPPY TO CLEAN AROUND HERE."

Papyrus eyes the red stains left where his double had touched with uneasiness. "NO NEED, A GREAT HOST LIKE ME WOULD NEVER HAVE HIS GUESTS CLEAN!" He hides his displeasure with a fake politeness as he quickly retrieves some cleaning supplies and sets to work on getting out the unusual red substance. "SANS." He quietly calls to his brother.

"yeah, paps?" Sans asks as he stands next to his brother.

"PLEASE," Papyrus whispers "MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE UNTIL HE WASHES HIS HANDS."

"it won't help." Comes an ominous voice. "he's fastidiously clean. constantly trying to wash himself." The brothers look up at the second Sans, whose eyes have gone black. " B u t s o m e s i n s j u s t c a n ' t b e c l e a n e d o f f ." He's gone in a blink, joining his brother in the kitchen.

They stand there, paralyzed with fear for just long enough for suds to start creeping down Papyrus's arm. "SANS." He whispers.

"yeah, paps?"

"I'M SORT OF SCARED OF OURSELVES. WHAT KIND OF SINS DO YOU THINK I...?" He trails off.

"relax. the important thing to remember is they aren't us, not really. you haven't done anything, and i'm sure that whatever that papyrus did, he did it because he had to." He pats his brother on the back in a reassuring manner. "remember, their world isn't a happy one. think, if our lives were in danger, how far would we go to keep ourselves safe?"

Papyrus is silent at the question, and instead of answering goes back to cleaning. Sans pats his back a couple more times before joining the others in the kitchen.

They've gotten into the fridge.

They swallow down the leftover spaghetti as if they hadn't seen food in months, Sans swears he sees his double eat the tupperware containing his meal. Papyrus's cooking isn't great, but the way they hum in satisfaction sounds like they're eating the finest cuisine of their lives.

"I HAD FORGOTTEN," The second Papyrus says, in between bites, "JUST HOW GOOD IT USED TO TASTE, WITH REAL INGREDIENTS..." He's licking the tupperwares clean. "WHAT I HAVE BEEN MAKING THESE PAST SEVEN YEARS WAS A SHAMEFUL EXCUSE FOR COOKING. EVEN MY FINEST DISH PALES IN THE LIGHT OF THIS SPAGHETTI, AND IT'S NOT EVEN FRESH!"

"you did the best you could with what you had." The second Sans rushes out in a breath before he's shoveling more down. The beast isn't even using any utensils, simply pouring out the spaghetti into his mouth and scraping anything that sticks with his fingers.

They eat the fridge clean. Days worth of leftovers gone in an instant. They pant with satisfaction. The kitchen is a mess, they are a mess.

Papyrus walks in. He almost walks out. Almost.

"MY KITCHEN!" He screeches. "MY FRIDGE! MY LEFTOVERS! MY TUPPERWARE!" His eyes dart to every single horrifying problem in the room. Namely they stick on the second set of brothers.

"uhhh, heh, guess _dishes_ a bad first impression?" The second Sans tries. "we're sorry, it's just so good, and it's been a long time since we've been able to eat real food."

"I'M SO SORRY, IT'S NOT LIKE ME TO MAKE A MESS LIKE THIS. LET ME HELP CLEAN UP." The second Papyrus offers, already reaching down to grab a discarded tupperware.

"NOOOO!!!!" Screams Papyrus, before he covers his mouth, ashamed of his own rudeness. He coughs slightly to cover up his awful reaction and tries again. "I MEAN, I SAID IT BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. YOU ARE MY GUEST, PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO CLEAN UP. I CAN HANDLE THIS." He looks them both over. "YOU TWO SHOULD PROBABLY GO SHOWER, THOUGH. YOU ARE BOTH COVERED IN SAUCE."

"heh, sounds good. lead the way, sans." The larger Sans says, grabbing his brother's hand and walking up to his smaller counterpart. "i might not be able to find it, never did finish the tour, after all."

Sans leads them out while Papyrus sighs and gets started on cleaning the kitchen.

"here it is." Sans gestures with a flourish towards his bathroom door.

The other Sans opens it up and inspects the small room. "wow, it's so clean. absolutely immaculate. perfectly sculpted sink. great choice of fixtures."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SANS? IT'S JUST A BATHROOM."

"hey, i'm just _showering_ it with compliments." A snort from both the Sanses. "c'mon, bro, let's get in there and clean up." He's about to take off his jacket when he realizes, "hey, uh, we don't have any extra clothes, and i doubt we can fit into your threads. so, uh, what's the rules on walkin' 'round this place naked?"

"i don't think papyrus would appreciate that. he's already a little... overwhelmed with your visit. i'll go get the laundry basket and get your clothes washed while you're showering. they probably won't finish drying for a few hours, but you guys can just walk around in towels i guess. i mean, you're us, and we've seen each other naked."

"sounds good. we'll get undressed while you fetch that basket."

Sans heads down to collect the laundry basket downstairs and by the time he returns with it both the brothers are undressed. He didn't think seeing them naked would be a big deal, but...

Stars, that Papyrus is just so... disturbing.

His rib bones look like they have serrated edges. His soul is dark red and there's some kind of black substance wriggling inside it, like leeches stuck in his soul. There are cracks and claw marks and bite marks marring his bones, and all the marks have this red substance around them that oozes out then sucks itself back in a rythmic fashion similar to breathing.

Sans heaves and forces his eyes away, they turn to his other self. It's almost the same, he notes. Just so, so much bigger. There are a lot of bite marks, but they don't ooze like Papyrus's. His soul has also turned red, and it looks like it's hollow. He tears his eyes away to look at the laundry on the floor.

He picks up the laundry and rushes downstairs. Distantly, he hears the sound of a door closing and rushing water.

"THERE IS A RYTHMIC THUMPING." Comes Papyrus's voice from the top of the stairs. He stares at Sans, not really seeing him. There's a frustrated hollowness in his eyes.

"heh, yeah, just turned the washing machine on." Sans replies, gesturing at the referenced machine, thumping away in its own little beat. "kinda funky, but _dryer_ than i usually _spin_ to."

Papyrus doesn't even flinch at the puns. "FROM UPSTAIRS. FROM THE BATHROOM."

Sans just stares for a while, not fully comprehending.

"THEY ARE HAVING SEX IN OUR SHOWER."

"oh." Sans looks back at the washing machine. He watches it for a few seconds. He looks back to Papyrus. "oh."

"'OH.'" Papyrus repeats.

"are you, uh, sure?" Sans asks, unsure.

"I CAN HEAR THEM." Papyrus says. "YOU KNOW I AM LOUD. YOUR ALTERNATE SEEMS TO BE RATHER NOISY AS WELL. IF YOU COME UP THESE STAIRS YOU'LL HEAR THEM."

"from downstairs?"

"FROM DOWNSTAIRS."

Sans freezes, vaguely uncomfortable. He thinks about the naked skeletons he saw and bile threatens his non-existent throat. Even so, he teleports up the stairs, standing next to his brother.

That is most definitely his voice, moaning out in a pleasure that Sans used to voice back when he and Paps had just gotten together. "seems like our guests are, uh, making themselves at home. at least they're in the shower, so it'll be easy clean-up."

Papyrus has a blush covering his face, his earlier annoyance gone. "YOU KNOW, IF THEY'RE BUSY WITH EACH OTHER..." He turns to Sans, grinning. His hand reaches down to Sans's crotch, grabbing at his pelvis. "WE CAN FINALLY GET TO WHAT THEY SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED."

It hurt.

Sans hisses through his teeth, pushing Papyrus's hand away. "it's still painful, paps. maybe tomorrow?"

"YOU SAID A WEEK, IT'S BEEN A WEEK. I HAVE BEEN VERY PATIENT, SANS." Papyrus is almost throwing a temper tantrum, and Sans has to hold back the old impulse to pull his brother close and start rubbing his back.

The sudden remembrance that he is fucking his little brother hits him and he wheezes. What the fuck is he doing?

"SANS? SANS?!" Sans doesn't know when Papyrus started kneeling beside him, nor when he had slid to his own knees himself, but the large arms holding him are comforting. He leans into his brother. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU COLLAPSED. ARE YOU TIRED?"

"heh, sorry, yeah, i'm kinda tired. it's been an... exciting day. i'm beat." Sans smiles up at his brother. "maybe a quick nap will help me out."

"amen to that, brother." Says the second Sans, standing just behind them with nothing but a too-small towel wrapped around his pelvis. "where can i rest my weary bones for a quick snooze?"

Both brothers jump at the sudden intrusion, but calm themselves quickly. "well, uh, huh. i guess we haven't really thought of the sleeping arrangements. maybe you can sleep in my room? i mean, i can always crash in pap's room. and then your brother can sleep on the couch..."

"me and papy are perfectly fine sharing a bed, you know." The second Sans says, smiling a knowing smile. "we can both stay in your room. if it's as much of a mess as i'm expecting, he won't like it too much, but he'll probably feel better sleeping with me. we haven't slept apart in five years."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER ONLY TWO MONTHS AGO." Papyrus asks.

"yeah, but we both have pretty bad nightmares. plus, it just wasn't really safe to sleep alone... so we were sharing a bed for a while before we were ever intimate. you can't imagine how hard it was to control myself back then." The second Sans grins. "it's a good thing we don't have to control ourselves anymore, huh, sans? our little brothers are just too cute."

"heh, yeah, control..." Sans mutters. Papyrus gives Sans an unusual glare, his disappointment and frustration showing through. "well, why don't we take those naps?" He doesn't bother waiting for approval, he just teleports up to Papyrus's room.

"... looks to me like you aren't really happy with the way things are working out in your relationship." The bigger Sans says to Papyrus, his voice quiet. "what's up?"

"IT'S NOT REALLY SOMETHING WE SHOULD BE TALKING ABOUT." Papyrus says back, his own voice lowered in volume too.

"nonsense, we're brothers. you can tell me anything."

"WELL... HE JUST DOESN'T SEEM TO WANT ME ANYMORE."

The bigger Sans's eyes darken. "what? that's ridiculous. if your sans is anything like me, you're the light of his life."

"I DON'T QUESTION THAT. I KNOW HE LOVES ME, BUT HE JUST DOESN'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING... LEWD ANYMORE." Papyrus is blushing heavily. "WHEN WE FIRST GOT TOGETHER THERE WAS NO QUESTION HE WANTED ME, BUT LATELY... I MEAN, WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX THE WHOLE LAST WEEK. IT'S JUST SO FRUSTRATING!"

"that's bullshit. if i had you, man... you wouldn't be able to walk anymore." The second Sans grins cheekily at Papyrus, raising his brow ridges suggestively.

"THAT SOUNDS PRETTY GOOD..." Papyrus mumbles under his breath, his eyes averted from his brother's double.

"heh, better get to that nap, though." The second Sans says as he starts walking to the stairs. "let's hang later, alright?" He turns his head to wink at Papyrus before he heads up and into Sans's room.

Papyrus's soul skips a beat.

It's been about a week and things are getting to a new sense of normal. They haven't yet introduced their alternates to the people around them, mainly due to the alternate's own fear and distrust of their neighbors. The brothers still jump when they see the alternate Papyrus, but it's starting to settle down. The alternate never says anything about it.

Papyrus still refuses to give either of the alternates any chores, even though he now has twice the mess to clean up as before. The chores he used to assign Sans, yet eventually do himself, are now expected to be done by Sans. Laundry is one of those things, and Sans has to admit he doesn't mind it. The majority of time spent doing laundry is really just time spent waiting for it to be done, and that time can be spent with naps in Papyrus's bed. A nap he's just now waking up from, wet laundry on his mind. He needs to head down and switch the laundry over.

Laundry is a lot better than dishes duty, especially since the two new guests eat a lot and rather messily. It always seemed like if they weren't eating, they were sleeping or fucking. Sans thought it unusual to see a Papyrus so tired, but according to his alternate self it seemed the second Papyrus hadn't had a proper sleep in seven years; he was making up for lost time.

'we're gonna have to give them nicknames.' Sans thinks as he chooses to walk down the stairs. 'we can't keep calling them our names. everything is getting all confusing.' He yawns as he opens the door that leads down into the laundry room half of their basement.

He thinks about the wall that separates the laundry room from his makeshift lab as he walks down. He had always meant for the lab to be a secret, he didn't even put in a door to connect the two rooms, yet Papyrus had found out about it anyways years ago.

It was hard to keep anything from his inquisitive little brother for long, try as he might.

He's putting the clothes into the dryer as he notices that the thumping he was attributing to the washing machine can't possibly be from the washing machine, considering it was off.

He's also just now noticing the moaning that seems to be coming from the other side of the wall. 'man, those alternates just can't keep their hands off each other.' He thinks.

He starts up the dryer and heads up and out of the house so that he can get to the door to his lab. He really doesn't want to bust in on the scene of them fucking, stars knows he's already had nightmares about that nude alternate Papyrus, but he can't let them bang in his lab. That place had a lot of delicate machinery and if Sans was being honest, he just didn't want people in there. Even if those other people were technically him and his brother.

He opens the door.

Stars, he wishes he hadn't.

It's definitely the alternate him, but with him is not the alternate Papyrus, but his Papyrus, back against the floor and howling with pleasure.

Tears well up in Sans's eye sockets.

"PERFECT, PERFECT, OH YOU'RE SO BIG, SANS." Papyrus cries out, enjoying the feel of this larger version of his brother inside him. "I-I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK ME IN HALF."

"you'd love that, wouldn't you?" The alternate Sans teases. "stars, you're so tight."

The alternate's cock was red and absolutely massive, completely filling up Papyrus's pelvic cavity and forcing the bones to stretch just to fit him in. He was slamming into Papyrus with a force and speed that Sans had never been able to get to.

"BIG BROTHER, PLEASE, IT'S SO GOOD." Papyrus cries. "I THINK I'M GOING TO-"

"cum for me, little brother." The alternate growls.

Papyrus cums, but the alternate doesn't slow down.

Tears are falling down Sans's face. How could Papyrus do this? How could he cheat on him? How could he call somebody else his big brother?

Was he really that inadequate?

He closes the door. There is a presence behind him. He turns and nearly falls on his ass from the shock and fear. The alternate Papyrus is right beind him, sunken eyes empty and devoid of emotion. Mouth set into as straight of a line as it can get with his busted teeth. He's hunched over and completely silent.

Their eyes meet.

"I CAN UNDERSTAND." The alternate Papyrus says, voice quiet. "AFTER SEEING THAT PAPYRUS, I REALLY CAN. HE WAS ALWAYS IN LOVE WITH WHAT I WAS, BACK BEFORE EVERYTHING WENT WRONG, NOT WHO I AM NOW. NOW HE FINALLY HAS THE REAL THING, OF COURSE HE'D CHOOSE HIM OVER ME." A hiccup as tears start to fall, betraying his hurt feelings. "I'M A MONSTER."

"... paps..." Sans says, voice small.

"YOU THINK SO TOO. YOU'RE ALL SCARED OF ME, DISGUSTED BY HOW I LOOK. STARS, YOU'D HATE ME EVEN MORE IF YOU KNEW WHAT I'VE DONE. I KNOW HE HATES ME FOR IT. HE NEVER SAID IT, BUT I ALWAYS KNEW. HE JUDGED ME, JUST LIKE HE JUDGED EVERYONE ELSE."

Sans is quiet for a moment, before he grabs the alternate Papyrus's hand. "let's go back inside, alright?"

The alternate Papyrus nods and lets himself be lead back into the house.

Sans sits his alternate brother on the couch before taking a seat of his own. "i don't know what to say."

"I'M SORRY. WE SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE. I HADN'T KNOWN HE WOULD... I NEVER THOUGHT..." Another sob gets Sans to notice how even his tears are stained red. "I AM SORRY WE CAME AND RUINED YOUR HAPPINESS."

"hey, it's not your fault." Sans scoots closer to his alternate brother, holding him close like he would his own. "none of this is your fault. you've done nothing wrong." He rubs the alternate's back.

"I'VE DONE SO MUCH WRONG, SANS. I'VE... SANS..." He's silent for a minute, and for a moment Sans thinks that maybe he's done talking. "SANS, I EAT HUMANS."

The room is so incredibly silent at that. Sans pulls back to look this alternate Papyrus in the face. He had suspected, but he really can't believe it. He didn't think his brother would ever do something like that. The sad, sunken eyes tell a long, difficult story.

"I KNOW YOU WANT TO LEAVE NOW. IT IS OKAY. YOU DO NOT NEED TO COMFORT ME. I KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE. I'VE ACCEPTED MY FATE. I DON'T DESERVE ANYONE'S KINDNESS NOR COMFORT, LET ALONE YOURS."

Stars, Sans wants to leave so badly.

But he doesn't.

He squeezes the alternate tight again, rubbing his back and whispering soft, soothing words. Human eater or not, grossly disfigured or normal, alternate or original, it did not matter. This was a Papyrus, this was his brother, and he would never leave his brother.

The alternate Papyrus squeezes Sans back, sobbing into his jacket and staining the shoulders of the blue fabric, turning it purple. Sans is crying as well, and it's all so weird to him. He would think he couldn't find comfort in the arms of this monster, yet despite all the differences between this Papyrus and his own, he still feels safe in his arms.

They cry until they can't, yet even when the tears are gone they stay together. Sans is exhausted from the emotional outburst, and doesn't think twice before he nods off in the arms of the alternate Papyrus.

Blue magic feels weird.

Sans sleepy mind ruminates on that thought before pain clears it up. Pain and the realization that his back is against the wall and he is a clean 3 feet off the ground.

"w-what?" He stutters out, still trying to work sleep out of his system. His eye sockets slowly open just to see himself advancing towards him. No, not himself, his alternate self his brain supplies. His alternate self sure looks pissed.

"what were you doing with my brother, you creep?" The alternate Sans questions, murder in his one red glowing eye.

Remembrance of everything that happened before he fell asleep hits Sans like the force of smashing against the wall. His sockets widen, taking in the rest of the room, both Papyruses near the couch, watching with their own individual mixtures of fear and upsetness.

At first, Sans wants to be defensive, but then the memory of his alternate fucking his own brother pops up. He glares at his alternate. "i could ask you the same fucking thing."

A hand reaches out and grabs the collar of Sans's shirt, keeping him up as the blue magic slips away. "what are you implying?"

"we saw." Sans tries wriggling out of the grasp, but there's no point. This Sans is a whole lot physically stronger than him. "that's why we were holding each other. i was comforting your brother because you decided to throw him away." Sans can't help it as his glare finds his own brother for just a moment before landing back on his alternate. Papyrus looks guilty, his eyes finding a corner to stare at rather than the Sanses.

"i never threw him away. unlike your lazy ass, there's enough of me to go around." The alternate drops Sans before walking back to the Papyruses, throwing an arm around each. "they're both mine now." A wide smirk covers his face.

Something breaks in the alternate Papyrus. He pulls himself out of his brother's grasp. "NO." He says, backing away from his brother. "I REFUSE TO BE ONE OF A COLLECTION. I... I DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT."

"paps, what're ya talkin' about? things will be better this way." The alternate argues, letting go of Papyrus to follow his brother step for step. "you don't even have much of a libido; i'll be able to take care of both of you no problem."

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE SEX, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SEX, I NEVER CARED ABOUT THE SEX. I JUST WANT YOU TO LOVE ME, I WANT YOU TO BE MY BROTHER."

"and i am, paps, i do love you."

"YOU WANT ME TO BE HIM. YOU WANT HIM TO BE YOUR BROTHER. I'VE CHANGED, SANS. I'VE CHANGED HORRIBLY, I'VE BECOME A TRUE MONSTER. NOW THAT WE'RE SAFE, I DO WANT TO CLEANSE MYSELF OF MY SINS, BUT I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO COMPLETELY ERASE WHAT I'VE BECOME." When the alternate Papyrus draws himself tall, confident in his decisions, his self, Sans can truly see the bright soul he'd expect of a Papyrus. "I HAVE ACCEPTED THAT. UNTIL YOU HAVE AS WELL... I'M SORRY."

"bro, are you... are you breaking up with me?" There's hurt on the alternate Sans's face.

"YES."

The hurt stays for only a couple more seconds before it twists into an ugly anger. "fine! just dump the person who's been with you for eveything! who took care of you, who helped you, who comforted you, who did everything for you!" He turns to Sans. "you." His eyes blank. He snorts derisively. "with someone like you, he'll be running back to me soon. don't get comfortable."

He's walking off, heading up the stairs and letting himself into Papyrus's room.

Papyrus walks over and helps Sans up, a sad look on his face. "I'M SORRY, SANS."

Sans laughs a short, humorless laugh. "that's all you have to say, paps? you cheat on me and you say 'sorry'?"

"... I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY."

"why?! why would you do this to me? i love you, i thought you loved me. we're brothers... we're boyfriends."

"I... I JUST WASN'T SATISFIED." Papyrus shrugs a little. "I DO LOVE YOU, SANS, BUT... IT FELT SO EASY TO EXCUSE AT THE TIME. HE'S YOU, YOU'RE HIM. IT DIDN'T SEEM SO BAD WHEN I THOUGHT ABOUT IT LIKE THAT, BUT I WAS BEING A CHILD. IT WAS DEFINITELY A HURTFUL DECISION, BUT IT'S ONE THAT I MADE SO I WILL STAND BY IT. I'M SO SORRY TO HURT YOU, SANS. I LOVE YOU, I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU. I THINK WE BOTH KNOW, THOUGH, THAT'S IT'S OVER NOW." And even though he's the one saying it, Papyrus still looks hurt by it.

Sans was expecting it, planning to say it if Papyrus hadn't, but it still hits him like a knife through the chest. Sans clutches at his chest as tears build in his eye sockets. "paps... paps lean down to my level real quick..."

Papyrus does so and Sans leans forward to gently bonk his teeth against Papyrus's forehead in a skeleton kiss as he wraps his arms around Papyrus's neck. Papyrus wraps his arms around Sans.

"i love you, paps. even though you've done this, even though you've hurt me so bad... i still love you, and no matter what, we'll always be brothers and i will always love you. we'll work through this, like we've worked through everything. we'll probably never be boyfriends again, but i want nothing more than to be good brothers again." He lets go of Papyrus, who then stands up. "right now i'm really upset with you, and i... i don't really want to see you... but maybe sometime in the near future we can sit down and work things out. i really... i really don't want to be on bad terms with you."

Papyrus stands there for a minute or so, nothing but the sound of Sans's crying filling the room. "I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS... I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR BROTHER. ALWAYS."

Then he's walking up to his room, leaving Sans and the alternate Papyrus in the living room.

"ONCE AGAIN," The alternate Papyrus says, kneeling down to be closer to Sans's level. "I REALLY DO APOLOGIZE. THIS SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED, AND I SHOULD'VE STOPPED MY BROTHER WHEN HE WAS GETTING AGGRESSIVE WITH YOU. ARE YOU HURT?"

"i'm fine, the throws can't take my one hp. just a little sore." He leans into the alternate Papyrus. "i'm sorry, too. if i could've kept paps happy... he wouldn't have gotten with your brother."

"THAT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. PAPYRUS IS A FICKLE PERSON. I SHOULD KNOW, I AM HIM. I CANNOT CLAIM TO KNOW EVERYTHING YOUR BROTHER HAS DONE, BUT IF HE IS AS MUCH LIKE ME AS IT SEEMS, HE IS SELFISH BUT REPENTANT."

Papyrus pokes his head out from his room. "UM, I KNOW I SAW SANS COME IN HERE, BUT HE IS CURRENTLY NOT IN HERE." He says, looking vaguely worried and still rather guilty.

"he probably took a shortcut out." Sans replies, at first his mind pushing away the fact before he realizes how bad it actually is. "wait, shit, we need to find him. we can't have an angry, large, violent version of me running around." He turns to the alternate Papyrus. "where does you brother normally shortcut to?"

"I DON'T KNOW." The alternate replies. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE HE USED A SHORTCUT, I THOUGHT HE COULDN'T ANYMORE. I KNOW HE LOOKS STRONG, BUT IT'S COME AT THE PRICE OF HIS MAGIC. THIS WAS ACTUALLY THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN HIM USE BLUE MAGIC IN A YEAR AND A HALF."

"then he probably hasn't gotten far. well, since he's me i can think of a few places. grillby's would be obvious, the door to the ruins, the dump, any of my sentry stations. let's start close then spread out."

They set foot outside and realize, yeah, he hasn't gone far. Footsteps lead from their door out to the woods. The brown bear that usually hangs near Grillby's is standing in front of their house, calm demeaner gone and replaced with fear. He takes a step back when he sees the alternate Papyrus.

"What's going on? Sans? I thought I just saw you, but... You didn't look like you. And who's this other Papyrus?" He questions, his eyes darting between all three.

"they're alternate versions of me and paps from another dimension." Sans explains all in one breath, just trying to get it out of the way. "that other sans, he went into the woods, right?" He points towards where the footsteps lead.

"Yeah, he... He was really mad. I came over when I saw him because I thought you were in trouble, what with the big hole in the skull and all, but he told me to keep my distance."

"thanks." Sans says, and then he's off, following the tracks. Papyrus follows behind, but his alternate hesitates.

"THANK YOU FOR THE INFORMATION. IT WAS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU." He says, bowing just slightly. He feels nervous, his brain thinking to the bear from his world. "I HOPE WE CAN TALK AGAIN SOON." He turns ands runs after the brothers, having to quicken his pace in order to catch up.

The brown bear sighs in relief. "He may look bad, but he's just the same as Papyrus." He mumbles under his breath. He smiles and returns to his usual spot.

They find scorch marks and scratch marks in the trees, not too far into the forest. They follow the path of destruction until they find what is now a clearing, the alternate Sans inside, attacking the trees.

"hey, hey, woah, hold up." Sans says, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "you can't just-"

"stay the fuck away from me!" The alternate yells before aiming a gaster blaster at Sans. It charges for a couple seconds before he banishes it. "i'm not... i'm not used to having all this magic anymore." He says, holding his head as though he was in pain.

"well then we can find a better way for-"

"shut up!" The alternate interrupts again. "shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" He turns his back, takes a step forward, and blinks out of existence.

Distantly, they can hear screams.

Papyrus's phone rings while they're heading back to town, and he answers it to the quiet voice of Grillby.

"... Sans is here." Grillby says. "... He looks... Different."

"OH THANK GOODNESS YOU FOUND HIM. IS HE CAUSING ANY TROUBLE?" Papyrus answers as the three of them slow their pace, focusing on the conversation.

"... Only running up his tab... Well... He's kind of scaring my patrons."

"HE'S NOT THREATENING ANYONE, IS HE?"

"... No. He is just being... Unusually anti-social. My other patrons are avoiding him." For a moment there's the sound of another voice, not on the line but talking to Grillby, before the line goes silent like someone put their hand over the receiver. "... I don't really understand what's going on... But he says that if you want to come see him... That's okay... But he does not want to see 'Sans' or 'his brother'. I don't know what he means by that. I am okay with him staying here... He is not actively doing anything wrong."

"WELL, ALRIGHT. THANK YOU FOR THE CALL GRILLBY. I WILL BE SEEING YOU SOON." Papyrus says before hanging up and pocketing the phone. "HE IS OKAY WITH SEEING ME, SO I WILL GO TO GRILLBY'S AND KEEP AN EYE ON HIM."

"yeah, an eye..." Sans mumbles before he breaks away from his brother, heading home. The alternate Papyrus follows him.

Papyrus sighs and heads to Grillby's.

It's awkward.

That's all Sans can think as he sits next to the alternate Papyrus on the couch, MTT on the television. He's not really interested, but alternate Papyrus is enraptured by the screen.

They've been hanging out on the couch for a while now. No conversation. There's nothing to say, not really.

Well, Sans thinks there's nothing to say. During a commercial break alternate Papyrus turns to him. "YOU ARE SO SWEET WITH YOUR BROTHER."

Sans turns to look at him, a confused and vaguely offended look on his face. "uh, are you... making fun of me?"

"WHAT? NO. I REALLY MEAN IT. HE DID SOMETHING SO AWFUL TO YOU, BUT YOU ARE STILL SO KIND TO HIM."

"is your brother...?"

"HE'S NOT MEAN, BUT HE'S ALWAYS BEEN KIND OF ROUGH AROUND THE EDGES. HE GETS MAD AT ME PRETTY OFTEN, BUT HE NEVER HOLDS IT FOR LONG."

"why would he get mad with you? i get exasperated with paps a bit, but never really mad."

"HE HAS A SHORT TEMPER AND THE SMELL OF MY COOKING WOULD OCCASIONALLY SET HIM OFF. REALLY I THINK HE WAS UPSET THAT HE COULDN'T EAT IT. HE WAS ALWAYS SO MAD THAT I WAS EATING IT, BUT... HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED ME DOWN THAT ROAD."

"you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Sans was curious, but also frightened. He was caught in between wanting to learn more and wanting to bleach all knowledge of the alternate's world out of his mind.

"... OKAY." It seems he's chosen to drop that line of thought. Everything goes silent for a while after that, alternate Papyrus's attention getting caught by MTT once again. It isn't until the next commercial break that he turns to Sans again. "IT SEEMS LIKE MY BROTHER THINKS WE ARE TOGETHER NOW."

Sans coughs a few times, the unexpected comment choking him.

"I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THAT REACTION. JUST BECAUSE HE THINKS IT DOES NOT MEAN IT'S TRUE, I KNOW YOU THINK I AM UNPLEASANT."

"no, no, papyrus. you're not-"

"PLEASE DON'T LIE TO MY FACE, SANS. YOU STILL JUMP WHEN I AM BEHIND YOU. YOU NEARLY THREW UP WHEN YOU SAW ME NAKED. I HAVE LOOKED IN MIRRORS, AND I HAVE SEEN YOUR BROTHER. I AM WHOLLY UNPLEASANT TO LOOK AT, ESPECIALLY COMPARED TO HIM."

"... i'm sorry."

"NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT. I AM ONLY BRINGING THIS UP BECAUSE HE WILL PROBABLY CONTINUE TO BE AGGRESSIVE TO YOU THANKS TO HIS ASSUMPTION. IT WOULD BE HELPFUL IF WE WERE TO CONFRONT HIM ON THAT AND PUT HIS SUSPICIONS TO REST. HE DID LIKE YOU, HE TOLD ME SO, BUT HE HATES ANYBODY THAT GETS NEAR ME."

"he's possessive, huh?"

"EXTREMELY SO."

"hah, i was kinda possessive with paps when we first got together too." Sans sighs and sinks further into the couch. "but i couldn't act on it much, we both agreed to never tell anyone. the whole taboo of incest, ya know?"

"WE NEVER CARED IN OUR WORLD. THERE WERE ALREADY TOO MANY TABOOS BROKEN. NOBODY COULD CALL US OUT ON IT." The alternate Papyrus shrugs. "I WAS JUST HAPPY HE WAS PAYING SO MUCH ATTENTION TO ME."

"you two were having a spat before it or...?"

"NO. HE JUST SPENT ALL OF HIS WAKING DAY AWAY, DOING WHAT HE NEEDED TO DO. WE ONLY SPENT NIGHTS TOGETHER ASLEEP. AFTER WE GOT TOGETHER HE TOLD ME THE ONLY REASON HE AVOIDED ME WAS BECAUSE HE WAS AFRAID HE'D LOSE CONTROL AROUND ME."

"a guy like him? i can imagine." Sans snorts, unamused. "seems like impulse control isn't high up on his list of virtues."

It's quiet again. The show back on, and alternate Papyrus's focus shifted. Sans doesn't bother waiting until the next commercial break to shift his weight and ask a question that's been bothering him for a while.

"were you happy with him?" There's concern in his voice.

"YES, FOR THE MOST PART. IT WAS VERY NICE TO BE MY BROTHER'S WHOLE WORLD FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS. I WAS ALWAYS PARTICULARLY FOND OF THE COMPLIMENTS AND SWEET NOTHINGS HE WOULD SAY TO ME. THEY ALWAYS FELT SO REAL, THOUGH NOW THAT WE ARE IN THIS WORLD..." Alternate Papyrus looks off to the side, a look of hurt on his face.

"i'm sure he meant it back then."

"PROBABLY... YOU KNOW, IF I AM BEING HONEST, THE REAL REASON I AGREED TO THE RELATIONSHIP WAS BECAUSE I HOPED WE WOULD ACT MORE LIKE BROTHERS AGAIN. NOT THAT I DIDN'T ENJOY EVERYTHING, OR THAT I WASN'T ATTRACTED TO HIM, BECAUSE I AM, BUT I REALLY JUST WANTED MY BROTHER BACK. NOW HE IS EVEN FURTHER GONE."

"i was sort of missing the whole 'brothers' thing too, honestly. i approached paps with the relationship because i wanted him that way, but i never intended for us to stop acting like brothers. eventually, though, that's what happened. we were just like boyfriends, and that's great, i wanted that after all, i asked for it, but i missed all the brotherly stuff so much."

"IT IS A HARD THING TO BALANCE." Alternate Papyrus is still looking off to the side, but eventually he turns his gaze over to Sans. There's an embarrassed, guilty look on his face. "HEY, SANS..."

"what's up?"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE BROTHERS?"

The question hangs in the air for one, two, three beats before alternate Papyrus looks away again, shame covering his features. "I'M SORRY, THAT WAS A STUPID QUESTION. I KNOW YOU ALREADY HAVE A-"

"yes." Sans interrupts, sounding both nervous and confident. "i'd be happy to be your brother."

Alternate Papyrus smiles brightly, the huge grin reminiscent of the original Papyrus, and only slightly frightening. He hugs Sans tightly, Sans reciprocating the tight hold.

"THANK YOU." He whispers.

"hey, no problem. we're practically already brothers anyways." Sans pulls away. "besides, you said you wanna get better, right? i want to help you and be by your side, step by step." Sans beams at the alternate and leans into his side. "hey, i've been meaning to talk to you and your brother about something since you guys showed up."

"WHAT?"

"well, it's kinda weird we got the same names. i was wonderin' if you and the other sans had nicknames or something that we could call you? i guess me and paps could get nicknames, but, i mean, this is our universe and all."

"NOT REALLY, BUT I WOULDN'T MIND ONE. NEW WORLD, NEW ME, NEW NAME. I'VE NEVER GIVEN IT ANY THOUGHT, THOUGH."

"heh, what about-" Sans cuts himself off. Any nicknames he can think of seem... Hurtful, considering the alternate wants to turn over a new leaf. "uh, shit, i got nothing. you ever have a name you wanted?"

"NO, BUT PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE THINKING."

"i wasn't thinking of nothing."

"NONSENSE, I CAN TELL BY THAT TONE OF YOUR VOICE, YOU HAD SOMETHING, YOU JUST THOUGHT IT'D HURT ME. WELL, GO ON, I'M SURE IT'S FINE."

"i had a few, but you probably don't want to hear them."

"PLEASE, SANS, I'M NOT A CHILD."

"blood, chef, rust, claws, eyeless, crooks, stains, leaches, sharps, and the only non offensive thing i can think of, tall."

"I THINK YOU JUST NAMED EVERYTHING ABOUT ME YOU DON'T LIKE."

"i named everything about you that stands out, which is usually how nicknames work. like i said, you didn't want to hear them. it's not really polite."

"WELL, LET'S GO WITH THE ONE THAT'S NOT AN INSULT, THEN. I WILL BE TALL." Tall stretches out a bit, looking down at his long legs. "IT'S PRETTY AMAZING, I THINK. HOW MUCH TALLER I GOT OVER THE PAST EIGHT YEARS. LOOKING AT PAPYRUS NOW JUST SURPRISES ME."

"yeah, you're a giant. i feel like a doll standing next to you." Sans is grinning lazily, relaxed now that a nickname has been picked out.

Tall gets a mischievous look on his face. "NYEH HEH HEH." He laughs as he picks up Sans and places him on his lap. He wraps his arms around the small skeleton. "YOU'RE RIGHT, PERFECTLY DOLL SIZED."

Sans siezes up for a moment before forcing himself to relax. He laughs amiably. "glad to see you feeling better, and happy to hear you laugh. i always loved the nyeh thing paps does."

"I AM GLAD YOU ARE FEELING BETTER TOO."

For the final time, they go silent, watching MTT together, Sans in Tall's lap.

"WE'RE HOME." Announces Papyrus as he and the alternate Sans walk through the door. The alternate Sans looks much more relaxed than he did in the morning. His eyes still narrow when he sees Sans in Tall's lap.

"you're seriously way too small. i think you could fit your whole damn head through my brother's pelvic cavity. no way it'll last." Alternate Sans says, glaring down at Sans.

"i don't know what you're talking about. we're not together. just because you took my brother doesn't mean i'm gonna take yours." Sans says, trying to clarify his relationship to Tall.

"what, he not good enough for ya? i know he's creepy but that's my fuckin' brother you're talkin' about."

"PLEASE, BROTHER," Tall interrupts, trying to calm his brother. "WE'RE JUST NOT INTERESTED IN PURSUING ANY ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS RIGHT NOW, CONSIDERING WE WERE JUST DUMPED FROM OURS."

"i told ya, bro, we can still be together." Alternate Sans says, holding out a hand for Tall to take.

"NO THANK YOU. I THINK OUR RELATIONSHIP AS BROTHERS NEEDS WORK RIGHT NOW, AND I'D RATHER FOCUS ON REPAIRING THAT THAN SALVAGING OUR ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP." He gently pushes alternate Sans's hand away.

Alternate Sans huffs out a breath of displeasure before waving away the awkwardness and getting started on a new line of thought. "anyways, me and paps over there thought it'd be good if i had a nickname." He gently motions in Papyrus's direction. "so call me bigs from now on, alright?"

"OH WOWIE." Tall says. "ME AND SANS DECIDED I NEEDED A NICKNAME TOO. I'M TALL NOW."

"you've always been tall, what do ya- oh. wait, your nickname is tall? seriously?"

"YES."

"alright, bro, if that makes ya happy. i'll call ya tall."

"THANK YOU, BIGS."

And it's awkwardly silent after that, both brothers unused to calling each other by nicknames or being called nicknames.

Sans tries to break the silence with a small chuckle. "heh, bigs and tall. almost sounds like the name of a clothing store."

Bigs glares down at Sans, sizing him up. "you gonna fuck my brother?" He asks.

"what? no." Sans replies.

Bigs sighs and sticks out his hand. "alright then, let's start over. i got no reason to be pissed with you, and i don't wanna be on the wrong side of myself. i'm bigs, it's nice to meet you."

Sans reaches out and grabs Bigs's hand, his hand being engulfed when Bigs shakes his. "i'm sans, excuse me if i don't feel the same. you're kind of fucking my brother, after all."

"fair enough." Bigs lets go on Sans's hand and shrugs before taking a seat on the couch. "so what're we watchin'? is that mettaton? holy shit, he looks different."

"YEAH, HE LOOKS LIKE HIS OLD SELF." Tall agrees.

Papyrus quietly sits himself next to Bigs and they all watch MTT without much more commentary. It's tense, it's awkward.

But things will eventually get better, Sans thinks.


End file.
